1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing system used for an electronic display board or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A product so-called an “electronic display board” has been commercially available in which a touch panel function is mounted on a large display having a size of about 40 to 60 inches using a flat panel such as a liquid crystal, plasma or the like, or a projector.
Such a product can display an enlarged screen of a screen of a personal computer by connecting with the personal computer, and is used for a presentation in a conference at an office or an administration or a lecture in an educational institution or the like.
In such an electronic display board, (1) a personal computer operation function using a touch panel is provided. In the personal computer operation function, a personal computer which displays an original screen can be operated by touching the screen of the electronic display board using a mounted touch panel function instead of a mouse operation.
Further, when a personal computer installed with electronic white board application software is connected to the electronic display board, the electronic display board can function as a white board. In this case, (2) a handwriting function via the touch panel is provided. In the handwriting function, handwritten characters can be drawn via the touch panel, or the handwritten characters can be overlapped with a screen from the personal computer.
By using the electronic display board provided with the handwriting function, a memo or the like can be written on a screen while displaying a document for explanation on the screen in a meeting in an office or the like. Then, the memo and the originally displayed document can be recorded together if necessary. Further, by referring to the memo and the originally displayed document at the end of the meeting, the conclusion can be effectively obtained.
It is important for a conference or a meeting using such an electronic display board having such functions, to operate the electronic display board while displaying and inputting necessary data without disturbing the progress of the conference.
However, in the conventional electronic display board, it is a general usage that a notebook PC installed with the white board application software is connected to the electronic display board. Thus, when a participant whose notebook PC is not directly connected to the electronic display board wants to share content from the notebook PC using the electronic display board, it is necessary to release a connection between the originally connected notebook PC, which has been given the handwriting function, and the electronic display board, connect the new notebook PC with the electronic display board, and then activate the white board application software of the new notebook PC. Thus, the above steps are to be repeated in order to share content of plural notebook PCs of the participants by the electronic display board, thereby the progress of the conference has been disturbed.
In order to solve such a problem, in Patent Document 1, a MFP is configured to function as a control PC of an electronic display board, extract sub-contents from source contents sent from PCs or mobile terminals of participants of a conference to the MFP, and rearrange the sub-contents to be displayed on a projector or the like. With this structure, the plural participants of the conference can share the contents within their PCs or the like in accordance with necessity.
However, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is only directed to a display function.
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-199450